Lucy del Futuro
by Isanatz
Summary: les explique qué venia del futuro y en el pasado que yo ya había vivido, había accedido a realizar el plan "eclipse" que todo había fracasado Lucy viene del futuro ¿con que finalidad?¿que pasa con el proyecto Eclipse? Natsu si les esta carta, quiero que sepas que morí realmente feliz, por fin pude protegerte, se feliz.


**Bueno espero les guste esta historia, salio así de la nada, oh cierto tiene algun spoiler !cuidado! sin más espero que sea de su agrado**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece, es del gran hiro mashima :] ya saben.**

**sin más a leer**

* * *

**_lucy del futuro..._**

Esta carta es para mi familia, mi querido gremio, con las personas que todos los días me hacían ser la más feliz y afortunada, con esta carta quiero explicar el por qué ya no puedo estar junto a ustedes, quiero explicar que paso cuando la mayoría del gremio estaba en los juegos mágicos y el por qué de la decisión que tome.

Cuando llegue al "presente" los juegos mágicos terminados estaban, con la rotunda victoria a nuestro favor, después de duras y feroces batallas conseguimos el reconocimiento que habíamos perdido, claro fue difícil, erza victoriosa ante minerva y kagura se encontraba mal herida, al igual que Laxus aunque el fingía que estaba bien, siempre haciéndose el fuerte, todos celebraban, gritos y llanto de alegría, realmente me contagiaron ese sentimiento... los extrañaba tanto.  
Cuando me aparecí frente a Mira, Loke, yukino, Wendy, Natsu y frente a mi misma aún recuerdo sus rostros de supresa y de confusión, menos una la mía, bueno la Lucy del presente, ya que yo pasaba a ser una Lucy del futuro, Lucy me miraba con preocupación siempre me pregunte si ella ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, por otro empezaban a hacerme preguntas, muchas preguntas, aclare mi garganta y decidí dar una explicación del por qué había dos Lucy.  
les explique qué venia del futuro y en el pasado que yo ya había vivido, había accedido a realizar el plan "eclipse" que todo había fracasado, y que todos habían muerto uno a uno, me detuve y abrace a Natsu, lo extrañaba tanto. Continúe explicando el porqué regresaba, tenia que evitar con mi vida si era necesario tal masacre.  
Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo había dicho, aproveche y me acerque a yukino, le pedí perdón apenas en un susurro y la atravesé con mi daga, murió al instante.  
Me voltee y puse la mirada en mi, en Lucy del presente, todos estaban en shock, nadie hacia nada, iba a ser fácil hasta que, Natsu se atravesó, después todos estaba formando una pared que impedía llegar a Lucy, claro está que me pidieron una explicación, realmente no lo iban a entender, pero tenía la obligación de darles el porqué ..  
"eclipse es ó fue un plan para que zeref, el mago obscuro obtuviera toda la magia que perdió durante los años que había estado dormido y para realizar este plan, era necesario abrir una puerta alterna, zaref me utilizo para abrir esa puerta, ya que solo magas estelares pueden abrirla, yukino y yo abrimos esa puerta, la puerta era de los espíritus estelares, todos los espíritus descendieron de los cielos y les quitaron todo su poder mágico, a zeref no le bastaba eso y también les quito su inmortalidad, mis espíritus fueron cayendo ante mi uno a uno, ya hacían muertos ante mis pies, con la magia extraída y la inmortalidad zeref alcanzo su nivel máximo de energía mágica y entonces, abrió otro puerta, la de las quimeras, su ejército que había sido sellado hacia ya mucho tiempo por los que un día fueron nuestros salvadores, los dragones.  
Los demonios ya estaban en nuestro mundo, solo esperando las ordenes de su amo, zeref.  
Esas criaturas eran bestias mezcladas entre sí, una tenia las patas de un lobo, su torso cubierto de escamas verdes, uno de sus brazos eran unas afiladas garras, el otro brazo tenía aspecto humano, su rostro era de lobo, pero en su cabeza salían dos enormes cuernos de venado, mientras que otra de las quimeras tenía un gran tamaño, su cuerpo era de un león, de este salían 3 cabezas, dos de ellas de dragón y la ultima del mismo león, por cola tenía una serpiente de grandes colmillos, eran unas criaturas que jamás imagine ver y todas ellas atacando a la humanidad, vi como todos los magos unían fuerzas para derrotar aquellos mounstros, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, perdieron.  
Vi morir a cada uno de mis amigos, al maestro que fue como mi padre, a Levy y erza que las veía como hermanas, a Gray , a todos, te vi morir a ti Natsu, fue como si el tiempo fuera en cámara lenta, te vi caer ensangrentado, me acerque a ayudarte era tarde, era muy tarde, tu vida se fue de las manos y no pude hacer absolutamente nada, y así fue como el mundo, tu mundo y mi mundo acabaron y por esa razón tengo que evitarlo ... Matándome"  
Después de escuchar mis palabras tan vivas y reales Lucy se acerco a mí, ahí estábamos paradas una enfrente de la otra, me abrazo y dijo *estamos listas* le clave la daga justo en el corazón, me volví una con ella y sentía el mismo dolor, desaparecí, ya solo había ya una Lucy, la del futuro y la presente ya eran la misma persona, lo último que se escucho fue un Natsu tratando de despertarme, le sonreí, lo abrace  
Y como ultima oración que saliera de mi boca le dije -vive, como si estuviera a tu lado-.  
Esta carta la escribí antes de Llegar a magnolia, pude ver mi futuro y como acabo todo, mi decisión fue morir, así que ustedes vivan por mi ¿sí?  
Una última cosa...  
Natsu si les esta carta, quiero que sepas que morí realmente feliz, por fin pude protegerte, se feliz.

Los quiere Lucy H.

.

.

.

review? ;D


End file.
